A Love That Isn't Known
by ThatGayNerd
Summary: This is just something I whipped up not in about 20 minutes if you like it then please comment and review what you think of it. Or PM me if you have any ideas on what I should actually do with it. If enough people do these things then I'll think about making this into something a bit longer than what I have now. Rating is open for change I'm okay with writing dark stuff BTW
1. Trini POV

I can feel so much pain everytime I look at her. It hurts so much to even glance at the beauty named Kimberly, but going through a day without even looking at her hurts even more. Frankly I know I've been a homosexual since around 7th grade of course my parents aren't exactly happy with me, but at this point I've accepted who am and don't really care what other people think. Well at least to a point. I am already super weird to go with my gayness so that's always fun right? Anyways I just recently moved to Angel Grove and being the awkward and anti-social person I am I just ignored everyone. It was when I heard the explosion caused by the boy I now know as Billy which led to me officially meeting Kim. I already knew her from school and instantly fell head over heels since my heart doesn't care if it knows better and honestly neither do I. I didn't even know what to say to her when I first met her and ran with her when the security guard at the quarry were chasing us. I jumped into Billy's van with Kim and then we nearly died well at least we should've died because getting hit by a train isn't exactly something you live through. Anyways we woke up at our houses and then I saw them again at the quarry and the crazy guy, Zach, chased after me who was immediately followed and raced past by Kim. I didn't know why I ran it just felt comfortable and honestly I wasn't sure what to do after basically dying. Kim chased me to the cliff and started talking to me. I wasn't actually paying attention to her words and was ready to listen to her it was the fact the others followed is why I jumped over the cliff. It didn't really hurt too badly but the pain basically faded when I saw Zach jump after him followed by everyone else. I didn't really care about it all I was thinking about was that these people cared enough to basically slap Death and run for me. Jason probably jumped because he though Kim was hot, Zach's just crazy, and Billy caved to peer pressure and honestly looked like he didn't really have much else to do. I must admit it was rather terrifying when he fell because I honestly didn't want his death on my hands. However everything was fine and everyone else jumped after him because he found like a space ship or something. Anyways it was when Kim looked at me when I completely did this thing where I shut myself down and didn't talk because honestly if I liked her then that made her all the more dangerous. Well she asked for my water bottle and being the naive, lovestruck doofus I am I gave it to her and she grabbed my shoulders, even now I'm not complaining and I don't think I ever will, and we jumped down together.

Blah blah blah meeting aliens and finding out we have new powers and access to a lot more more blah blah blah. It was when we were at a coffee shop and fought over the last doughnut and completely ignored everyone else and just focused on each other's eyes that's my favorite moment. Only because I got to see her concentrate and move which was basically like water. When we train to I steal quick little glances and see the muscles in her arms and on her back ripple when she hits one of the funky, holographic monsters.

More blah blah blah and we get to where I am now. Absolutely no where I'm simply here just chilling with nothing better to do except worry about what Rita meant wen she said "There'll be other's like me" or something like that, avoid my parents at all costs, and just try to hand out with my new friends as much as I can. So yeah yay for me and my being in love with someone who probably doesn't eve think of me as more than just a simple friend she nearly died with, but I guess you never know I could be like one of those lucky girls in the movies where I get the girl.


	2. Kimberly POV

I can't stand how hard it is to deny everything your heart wants. I just want to make myself fall in love with Jason, but my heart keeps telling me to go after Trini. I can't do that though because I mentioned the possibility of me liking girls and my parents instantly freaked out and started ranting on and on about how it's an "abomination before God". So my chances of being accepted by my parents due to my coming out as my bisexual just flew out the window and died. I've never known anything except Angel Grove so I know how conservative this town is. If only I hadn't gone to the creek to swim I might've not ever _met_ Trini in the first place, but at the same time I never want to change that. If I did I wouldn't be who I am now. A Power Ranger as 90's as that sounds(Joke btw). I saved the world with her and my other friends. It was exhilarating to run with her away from the quarry security after Billy blew half the cliff up in the middle of the night. I remember seeing her fall after the explosion and my heart leapt into my throat, which I ignored and told myself it was because I value human life. I denied the whisper that it was because she was a special human to me. Then we nearly died together which was pretty heart stopping, but that didn't matter at the time. Going back to the quarry with Jason and Billy I saw her again. That irritatingly gorgeous brunette all high and mighty on a ledge above that idiot Zack. When Zack ran after her I was instantly infuriated that he was chasing after her, because being possessive over someone you just met totally makes sense. Talking to her as she stood staring off the edge of a cliff was fun. She didn't say anything, but I had a reason to stare at her without being too obvious. Seeing her use this inhuman strength to jump over the cliff just made my heart beat impossibly faster. I had to jump though because if she got away then we couldn't figure out why we were like this anyways, so being the idiot I am I just jumped. Partially to get to know her more and the other part was because I couldn't have Zack all alone with her on the other side of the cliff. Of course that guy Jason had to jump with me which totally pissed me off. I don't think he entirely got the hint that I'm not interested, but I guess I couldn't tell him. Seeing Billy jump was hilarious at least until he fell and then everything stopped being funny. He was fine though and luckily the other guys jumped after him immediately which left me with Trini. Thankfully. But she just shut down which hurt even though I had no reason to care other than my teenage hormones, so I asked for her water bottle. It was lame I know but you try coming up with a reason for a girl that you like to stay and jump off a cliff with you sometime, it isn't easy. Much to my surprise she handed me her water bottle, but I chose to grab her arm and yank her down into the cliff with me with a halfhearted apology.

Later we met this weird guy named Zordon who told us we had to save the world with these powers along with this brutal training, whatever all I cared about was the coffee shop date and training really. The coffee thing wasn't a date, but a girl can dream. It was so fun to just disappear into her eyes as we battled for the last bit of doughnut. Seeing her smile rocked my whole world, and her happiness was rather contagious, at least to me. In training she gets this beautiful look of determination as she beat the crap out of the computerized "putties". Seeing her move and smash those things with that insane amount of strength always manages to give me the chills down my spine. Something I always try to make myself feel for Jason, but never actually works.

But now that Rita is gone since we saved the world from her and Goldar, (who I wish I could've kept since he was literally _all_ gold but sadly not} I'm forced to act like we're just friends. Ugh I hate that word, _friends_ , it's just a cruel reminder that she's not mine. That I'll constantly be the damsel in distress that needs saving from a _male_ prince named Jason and not a gorgeous, short, and amazing princess named Trini. I despise cliches. All they ever do is make my heart and brain feel like they're in this constant state of heartbreak.


End file.
